thegiverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Giver Wiki:Rules
Like most wikis, we have certain rules here that our registered users are expected to follow, and those that take no regard to the rules are warned, then given a ban or block. Here we have the various rules listed, and it is suggested you read them before you start editing or doing other activities on this wiki. If you have any questions, please contact this wiki's administrators for help. General Rules *Our most important rule is to use common sense. *This wiki has had an overwhelming history of vandalism. Do not vandalize (insert gibberish or explicit content into pages, remove page content entirely, destroy articles, etc.); our administrators do not and will not tolerate it. Doing so will result in a ban. *Refrain from spamming. This includes putting external links, irrelevancy, or gibberish in comments. *'Do not' be disrespectful to other users. Disrespectful behavior involves name calling, jeering, trolling others, getting upset if another person does not share your opinions, acting impolite, or anything that is considered to be cyberbullying. This does not mean you cannot speak your mind; just please be kind when doing so. *If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. *Do not advertise other wikis or websites on here at all. *Personal Attacking is a form of harassment, or cyberbullying, and is unacceptable. **If you are being harassed by a user, inform the administrators immediately so a ban can be performed on the offending user. *'A Sockpuppet' is a term for an account created for the purpose of deception, most commonly used when a blocked user pretends to be someone else. Any detected sockpuppets will be banned. *Badge hoarding is forbidden. Badge hoarding is when a user makes nonconstructive edits in order to receive a specific badge. Any user who does so will be blocked for a period of time. Editing Articles *Please only put true information in the articles, and make sure to double-check your facts for legitimacy before adding new details. **Any false information will be removed and the user(s) responsible for the vandalism will be warned and even be blocked and/or banned, depending on the severity of their actions. *This is a database, ''remember. Fan fictions will be deleted upon their creation. Fan art may be uploaded, but only for personal use on your user page or talk page. If fan art is uploaded onto official pages, it will be removed. **Any inappropriate fan art will be deleted ''immediately. *We want to look professional, in the articles and the wiki in general, so when adding information to pages, please use proper grammar and only add accurate information. *Assume good faith. In this case, do not assume that the person is editing for negative reasons unless there is absolutely clear evidence that such a user has bad faith. *If any user thinks an edit is harmful to a page, they have full right to revert it. *Remember that every edit is public, and may be altered by another user. Conversing Talk Page Rules *Do not threaten and/or bully other users on Talk Pages. *Giving out personal information, such as a phone number or a address, etc., is against our rules and is not advised. *Do not delete the content from other users' talk pages, unless there is explicit text written. *Please sign your posts with the four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~) or press the signature button. Blocks/Warnings * Users are warned to avoid being disrespectful to this wiki. Repeated offenses will result in a block. The administrators reserve the right to administer blocks as they deem necessary, for the length of time they deem appropriate, and to block without warning when necessary. *If you feel you have been blocked unfairly, contact an administrator for assistance.